Jack and the Peenstalk
by smutlover69
Summary: Spencer is horny due to his lack of sexual intercourse with his go-to partner. He comes home to Freddie masturbating and decides to have some fun. Not only is there adventure with technique, but Freddie finds himself joining a new world of self discovery, knowledge of his abilities, and raw, naked pleasure.


Spencer's POV

It was a lazy Friday night, mid July, and I was over Socko's house. It was 8:00pm and he had constantly been rambling on about nothing in particular. I was growing horny, and too frustrated to even listen to his words, his slow tone articulating the gibberish coming out of his pie hole perfectly.

Socko and I hadn't gotten busy lately and I was starting to get anxious. I was trying to impress my new beard and his prostitution rates were awesome socks. That was the only way I could receive new glowing socks. Not only was I sock deprived but sex hungry. I didn't even like Socko, he wasn't funny, smart, or an enjoyable person in general. His only talents were giving head, sex, and making socks.

I was starting to get overwhelmingly frustrated and I truly had no idea what to do. I suddenly felt myself forcing me onto Socko, I felt his dick increasing size against my thigh. His boxers tightened. I was about to kiss him but I felt him push me backwards.

"Not tonight, Spence. I really want to tell you about the new fabric I invented for amazing socks! It's 35% polyester, 60% cotton, and 15% velvet. It's the perfect formula for preventing foot sweat! I'm a genius! It will come in blue, green, and pink," Socko raved on his new materiel.

"I'll give you a pink sock," I winked in his direction. He sent me a scowl of disgust and stormed to his room. I decided I'd just head home, considering I too horny to wait to find someone at a club and I could cure my 'little issue' myself better than anyone I knew.

When I walked into my home, after getting alluring stares from Lewbert (been there, done that), I did _not_ expect to see Freddie sitting on the kitchen table, jacking off. He seemed to be having a little bit of trouble, you know, ejaculating. I assumed it was his first time trying. But really, on my kitchen table?

I strolled over to the kitchen, a smirk forming. I still was turned on. This should be fun. Freddie was on the edge of orgasm, but clearly didn't know how to handle the situation. In the midst of his moans and groans, I walked up behind him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "You're doing it wrong." I whispered. Freddie let out a blood-curdling scream, and his sperm went flying all over my kitchen.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Freddie shouted, angry and embarrassed, breathing hard as he pulled up his pants.

"I live here?" I replied with a raised eyebrow, blushing, "You looked like you could've used some help there." I said, walking up to him and putting my hands on his shoulders.

"…Well…" he looked down at his feet, "I'm just not sure about… about my…"

"About your sexual orientation? You aren't sure about how Carly and Sam would react?" I interrupted as I lifted his chin to look into my eyes.

"Yeah! But I'm not worried about how Carly and Sam would react… I was worrying about how… you would react."

A look of confusion spread across my dazzling features. "Wh-What? So you are gay then?" I asked, pulling him down to sit on the couch with me.

"No, Spencer, you're not getting the point here! I'm not gay, I don't love boys! I- I love _you!"_ Freddie leaned in and kissed me passionately, his hands caressing the back of my head. He pulled away and stared into my eyes, "Look, I know how you afford all of Socko's socks—and I know I can be so much better than him, because even though I don't have the sock, I have the cock."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Freddie, even though I don't have the brain, I can still make you scream my name, and even though I don't have pecks, we should still have sex!"

"Damn, you're a poet and I didn't even know it."

"Stop this rhyming trick, it's time to suck my dick."

"Oh ok."

I then unzipped my pants, revealing my subtle erection, my 7.5 inch penis. IM mature enough to measure my dick, with an actual ruler, bitches.

Freddie's POV:

I was so insecure before seeing Spencer's dick, I couldn't help but think, "What if his is so much bigger than mine? But when he whipped out his 7.5 inch member, it took all the love I had for him not to laugh. I got on my knees and he stood up. I grasped his penis, and began shaking it vigorously, almost to the point of where it seemed as though it would fall off.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Spencer screamed.

"What?" I said mid shake, "This isn't how you do it?" I then blushed, but the remembered his dick size and got over myself. I quickly went risky, and shoved Spencer's length down my throat. In, out, in, out, he was screaming and flailing his arms everywhere (I assume from pleasure) as I sucked his dick.

Cum oozed out of his pee pee hole. It tasted like blood. Then I realized he was flailing his arms because I bit off his penis. I realized I had been sucking his penis while it was detached from his body for about 6 minutes. I took it out of my mouth and RAN to the super glue pantry. I took Spencer's bloody penis, and emptied an entire bottle of the glue on to it. Before I could press it on to his blank pelvis, I noticed a new penis had sprouted. It looked like a small plant.

"What do I do with this green bean of a penis?"

"Well," He started, "Ms. Benson always told you to eat your vegetables!"

"…"

"Eh?"

"…"

"Am I right or am I right?"

"Spencer, I need to get into your ass."

"Ok."

I sat Spencer down doggy style and thrusted my cock into his ass. We both moaned as I thrusted my 5 foot penis in his ass. I was confused when he started to gag, as I harshly filled him with my elephant trunk. Shock rushed through my veins as I started to see the tip of my dick come out of his throat. I was stunned! My cock-a-doodle-doo was so long that it went through his whole body, to escape out of the opening of his mouth. That's so cool. I began to laugh.

"How do you like my now, big boy," I purred in his ear. But I wasn't an innocent little kitten. I WAS A MAN. As I came, I knew this was more serious than my first impression. Cum started squirting out of his eyes, his nose, and his green bean.

"Spencer! Spencer!" I became extremely distressed when he didn't respond. Blood poured out of his belly button, and I started crying and screaming. It tickled as I slid my dick out of Spencer, through the journey that was his stomach. He fell to the floor, his cold dead body looked like a demented piece of art.

Suddenly, his green bean of a dick sprouted upwards. I watched in shock and it eventually grew into a hearty bean stalk. Then I had an epiphany. I was Jack, and Spencer was the seed for a new adventure. Together, Spencer's ghost and I, we were Jack and the Beanstalk. And my beanstalk of a dick caused it.

I bent down to speak to Spencer's lifeless body. In Spencer's ear, I slowly whispered, "Spencer, I gave you head… and now you're dead. But now I must start a new journey and climb your beanstalk once more."

I began to climb the green ladder of hope, a golden aura surrounding it.

When I got to the top, I heard the drowned out gasps of who were probably Carly and Sam. When I looked up, on top of the world, I saw the frightening vision of a naked Ms. Briggs.

I then thought to myself, _I'm not starting this adventure, this adventure is starting me_.

_fin_


End file.
